


We Belong To You and Me

by emidegrey



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youth in Manila, a little bit of angst. i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: Jae looked ecstatic, his huge smile making his eyes crinkle at the side. Younghyun could only smile back knowing exactly what the other was thinking.





	We Belong To You and Me

Thankfully it wasn't that hot tonight, and although it was warm, somehow, it wasn't the same biting chill Korea is experiencing as it approaches the winter season.

They really shouldn't be sneaking out like this, but it was Jae's idea and he really couldn't resist the other. The brunet was excitedly telling him about this area that sold retro items and how he wanted to check it out for some vinyl records. Younghyun doubts there was a shop still open at this hour, but he let the other drag him anyway.

Because really, how could he deny and dare wipe off the excited smile on Jae's face? That single smile was enough for Younghyun's heart to melt. He let the other drag him, whining as a joke despite willingly going with Jae.

It was nice being out at this hour because it meant there weren't people who could see them. No fans, no cameras, no managers and staff. It was just the two of them, Jae's hands warm in his, with the cooling weather licking their skin.

"It's this one!" Jae says excitedly, pointing at a road that led to a row of small shops and establishments.

Just as Younghyun thought, there weren't any retail shops open at this hour making the place look eerie. If it weren't for a few establishments that were still open, it would've been a ghost town.

Nevertheless, Jae remained excited.

The brunet held his hand tighter, walking closer to the smaller male. Younghyun's eyes darted from left to right trying to spot for any danger that might loom around them, but keeping an eye out for anything that might catch his interest.

They kept walking around to check the entire place, but there really were no shops open anymore. Although Jae saw shops selling vinyl records, ukeleles, and some retro souvenirs, all of them were closed for the day already.

There was nothing left for them to do there, but having gone through the trouble of sneaking out, they ought to do something, right? The only establishments open were small bars, and Younghyun wasn't in the mood to drink. It's not like Jae could drink either.

"Jaehyungieeeeee," He whines. He just wants to go back to the hotel and tuck Jae in for the night and maybe sing him to sleep. Or sing with him, whatever the older male wanted to do.

"Come on let's just go back. I'm hungry."

They ate a lot during dinner, Jae a little more so than usual, but he still didn't like how little the other was eating. He knew he can't force Jae to eat if he didn't feel like eating but Younghyun was getting hungry again. He tugged at Jae's hand a bit and started pulling him towards the exit.

Jae was pouting a bit, probably just as disappointed with not finding or doing anything after sneaking out and going all the way there. He looked like he was ready to give up when the sound of a mic being set up and tested resounded through the empty street. Both of them turned to find the sound was coming from a dainty bar. The patrons were looking expectantly at the small stage set up at one side of the place, spotlight on the seat, mic, and a man in his late 30s holding a guitar. Soon, he started strumming a soft tune and singing a song in Filipino.

Jae looked ecstatic, his huge smile making his eyes crinkle at the side. Younghyun could only smile back knowing exactly what the other was thinking. They entered the establishment, one of the waitresses approaching them immediately and assisting them to an empty table and passing them the menu.

Everything was foreign, of course, but they thought they would try something still and just got whatever sounded or looked interesting on the menu.

They listened to the man's performance, swaying a bit at the tune of his voice as they watched the performance. The waitress was back soon with their orders, Younghyun was quick to dig in while Jae picked at it for a bit.

Jae took the chance to ask the waitress if he could sing next when the waitress came back to bring their sodas. With a huge smile, the woman said yes.

Younghyun could see the sparkle in the older's eye. All of them were nervous for tomorrow's concert, but he understands why the other was feeling excited right now.

It was because no one knew them here.

Tomorrow, they would be performing for My Days, their fans, one of their source of strength and happiness, their reason to move forward.

But right now, no one knew them. They were just two Korean men eating street food and enjoying their time off together. They didn't have to impress anyone. In a way, it was nice.

A clean new slate.

Jae asked what song he should sing as he munched on a cheese stick and Younghyun just kept suggesting English songs. Suddenly singing in Korean felt a bit out of place and other patrons would probably appreciate it more if they sang a song everybody knew. Those patrons just wanted to be entertained tonight, and he was sure Jae would deliver.

And so they waited until the man left and Jae took over the stage. The brunet felt around the guitar first, getting used to the feel of it before playing the first few notes of a song, long fingers pressing on the strings confidently.

Once Jae started singing How Deep Is Your Love, Younghyun was captivated.

Jae was pretty. Ethereal even. He looks just like a doll, smooth, delicate, and utterly utterly gorgeous. His hair covered most of his eyes, but Younghyun loved them. With or without the glasses, even with Jae's quirk, he loved them because Jae is beautiful as a whole. Jae's voice was enough to make everyone charmed by him, but his beauty kept them captivated. Yonughyun couldn't feel happier than this moment.

He watched Jae happily perform the song, head bobbing to the tune and body swaying as he sang.

He could still remember how hard it was for them to announce that Jae wouldn't be performing on some of their stops, especially on fan day, but it was harder performing without him. The performances they did while Jae was recovering felt incomplete. Performing without Jae made them feel empty, especially having to split Jae's lines amongst themselves.

So, he kept his eyes on Jae, proud smile on his face as he listened to the other's voice. He let it wash over him and appease the emptiness he felt from the time he lost with him.

As Jae finished singing, the crowd cheered and applauded. Soon tissue papers with song requests written on them were being passed to him by the waitress from earlier. There was a slight tint on the other male's cheeks, but Younghyun can see the pride in the other's eyes. He couldn't help the fond smile creeping on his lips as he fondly thought of how they all started out. Jae did covers like this all the time before too, and he wondered if the other was reminiscing as well.

Jae looked towards him while he went through the tissue papers as if asking for reassurance. Younghyun only made hand gestures letting Jae pick whatever song he was comfortable with. The brunet gave him a huge grin before picking a more upbeat pop song, almost making everyone in the small bar sing with him.

It was song after song after song, and the tissue papers being passed to him weren't stopping at all. Jae looked happy to be able to deliver. Younghyun just watched him be happy, and that was enough.

Younghyun knew they had to go back soon because it was nearing midnight. He'd let the other continue performing, but their manager would soon figure out they're not in the hotel and especially not at the mall. Besides, Jae has to save his voice for tomorrow too.

Jae gives him a confused look as he walked towards him halfway through a new song. Younghyun gave him a small smile before leaning to his ear, whispering about how they should go soon. He didn't miss the slight disappointment on the other's face. If he could, he'd let Jae sing his heart out tonight too, but he knew the other knows why they have to cut their trip short. With a small nod, he agreed with what Younghyun said, and kept singing as the younger male went back to his seat.

Jae started to wrap up, voice getting softer as he finished the song with a few guitar notes hanging in the ar. As soon as he finished though, he shot Younghyun a smirk which made him raise an eyebrow at the other.

"This will be the last song but I'll be singing with my good friend, Brian!"

He felt his mouth hang open at the announcement and he realized how everyone's attention had turned to him. His heartbeat started to pick up when the crowd started applauding and urging him to join Jae on the stage. A staff member even brought out another mic for him to use.

Jae was grinning expectantly at him making it so hard for Younghyun to refuse. He walked up the stage, Jae handing him the guitar and letting him sit down on the stool as he stood. Younghyun smiled back at the other, getting comfy as he decided on a song to sing.

He started strumming a few chords, turning to give Jae a soft smile. The older male returned the smile before turning to the audience and started singing.

"Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies..."

Younghyun waited for the other to finish the first verse before singing along with him on the second verse, unable to contain the smile on his face and the happy lilt in his voice. Their voices blended well, and he thought, it really has been a while since they've spent time together like this.

As they approached the ending, they wrapped up by letting their voices fade out, Younghyun strumming the last few cords before stopping.

The audience applauded them and he felt himself flush a bit just as Jae did earlier. They bowed to the crowd and walked back to their seat to pay for the bills. The waitress thanked them, a huge smile on her face as she complimented them before they left.

The air was cold when they exited the bar, and he immediately stuffed his hands in his pockets. Jae also shivered when the cold air licked his skin, and he shifted closer to Younghyun. Younghyun could only smile back at how big the other's smile was.

It wasn't the first time he realized his feelings towards the other, and it wouldn't be the last. He loved him. Absolutely sure about it. Very utterly in love with this beautiful human that he missed oh so very much.

Despite being back on stage him with for some time, it still wasn't enough. And he couldn't imagine performing without him again. Couldn't even imagine a life without him in it.

"Take a photo will you?" Jae joked when he caught Younghyun staring at him with this fond look.

The shorter male gave a laugh and he pulled the other towards him, linking their fingers together as they walked back to the hotel.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"I will. Later."

"Definitely."

Younghyun grinned and kept his hold tight. Never wanting to let go because letting go means almost losing him again, and it's not even an option now.

Once they're back at the hotel, they'll return to being Day6 and My Day's Young K and Jae, but right now, they were each other's, and nobody could tell them otherwise. Tonight was perfect. Tonight was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> A title is from How Deep is Your Love by Bee Gees
> 
> It's been a month since Day6 Youth in Manila. I've been meaning to post this earlier, but life got in the way and all. I don't think I can call myself a My Day, not really. I guess that's why I had a hard time writing it towards the end, but I really do love Day6's music. Anyway, I was inspired to write this fic halfway through the concert because I remembered people saying the members could've gone out the night before and the thought of them going to Cubao Expo got me excited. 
> 
> I wanna thank the friends I met during the concert for helping me out with writing this. I'm not satisfied with it until now, but I ought to post it or I never will. If possible, I don't ever want to lose the feelings I've felt that day. Day6 and My Days, thank you for a wonderful experience. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Chat with me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)!


End file.
